


Happy Ever After

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I feel like this sucks, fluff again, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted, when Ella had first set eyes on her Fairy Godmother, she had not expected her life to turn out like this. All she had really been expecting was a night out, perhaps to see the handsome apprentice again. But as it had turned out, the apprentice was no mere apprentice at all.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the wedding

Granted, when Ella had first set eyes on her Fairy Godmother, she had not expected her life to turn out like this. All she had really been expecting was a night out, perhaps to see the handsome apprentice again.  
But as it had turned out, the apprentice was no mere apprentice at all. Or, well, according to him he was an apprentice monarch, but Ella frowned at such a notion. Kit had never thought too highly of himself. After a very magical night together, Ella had rushed off once the clock had struck twelve. If she had been wise, she would have left earlier, but she had been too caught up in the handsome prince. Honestly, who could possibly blame her?

After this, however, Ella thought that all was lost. Her stepmother had done everything imaginable to make sure that Ella would not have her happy ending. Though, she had come up with a clever plot, in which both the stepmother and Ella would have gotten what they wanted. But Ella had said no. Kit's safety and happiness, along with the happiness of the kingdom, was far more important to Ella than happiness of her own. 

But Kit had found a way, with the help from his good friend, the Captain of the Guard. And soon Ella had found herself sitting in front of the love of her life as he slipped the beautiful glass slipper onto her foot. And it fit. Of course it fit. The slipper had been made especially for her. No one else. 

The journey to the castle had been nerve-wrecking for Ella. But Kit's presence had calmed her down, just as it always did. And right there in the palace garden, the lovely Kit had gotten down on one knee and asked the question they had both been waiting for. And what other answer could Ella have said but yes? After all, it was all she had wanted.  
The next few days were even more nerve-wrecking for Ella than the journey to the castle, but somehow not in the worst way imaginable. It took her a good while to get used to the enormous castle, and to the fact that she was allowed to do and say whatever she wanted. On a particular morning, three days after the events in Ella's childhood home, Ella had realized that she'd slept far too late. She was used to waking up at dawn, but as she eyed the clock on the nightstand of the chambers she now shared with Kit, she realized that it was past eight already.

"Oh, my goodness!" Ella gasped as she stood up, stumbling out of bed. She quickly put on her shoes and dashed out of the room and into the salon she and Kit used when they were eating breakfast.  
"I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she entered the room, startling Kit, who had been in the middle of buttering a piece of toast.  
"Ella", he said with a soft smile as he put his toast on the plate, watching in confusion as Ella stood in place, seemingly distressed. "It's quite alright, you're free to sleep as long as you'd like."  
Ella paused. Of course. Of course. She was no longer with her stepmother and stepsisters. Kit would not mind if she slept in late. Kit would not mind if she chose to spend a day reading instead of doing laundry. Kit would not mind at all.  
"I...", she stuttered, not entirely sure what to say. She felt like a mess.  
Kit stood up without a word, walking over to Ella and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ella", he whispered, looking at her with those deep, blue eyes of his. Such beautiful eyes. "Things are different now. You're free now", he moved his hands to cup her cheeks. Somehow his warm hands on her skin calmed her down more than anything else. "No one is going to hurt you again. I promise."  
Ella breathed out, nodding. "I know", she whispered. "I know." With that they both leaned in for an embrace, hugging each other close. Ella's breathing steadied, and she found comfort in the arms of her fiance. It would take quite a lot of getting used to, but they had all the time in the world, didn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, as you can see, is a multi-chapter fic! I was requested a long fic and this is as long as I can do right now. Hopefully it's not complete rubbish :)


	2. The day of the wedding

The wedding had been a grand event, just like Ella had expected it to be. Her dress had been of the finest fabrics, and this time it had been made especially for her. Not by the Fairy Godmother, but by the staff of the castle, along with Ella, who had insisted on helping.

"What are we doing here?" Kit asked curiously. They had ducked out of the wedding feast after the toasts and the dances, and they were now in their very own secret garden again. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that we're here, but...", Kit smiled a little. "What are you up to?""  
Just wait a moment", Ella smiled brightly. "Fairy Godmother?" she called out, and it took less than a minute for the woman to appear. She popped out of nowhere, lighting up the small garden with her white appearance, making Kit step back in shock.  
"What on earth...?"  
"Young man, that is no way to address your elders", the woman frowned, but she was clearly amused rather than angry. "Ella, dear. What a lovely ceremony."  
"Thank you, Fairy Godmother", Ella said with a bright smile before taking her husband's hand in hers and kissing it softly. "Kit, I would like you to meet someone very special to me. This is my Fairy Godmother."  
Kit stood still for a moment, completely and utterly confused. His wife turned out to be more exciting and magical with each day they spent together. But a Fairy Godmother...?  
But as she stood there, in front of them, Kit could not deny her existence, so it was better just to go along with it and ask questions later.  
"I... It's very nice to meet you, Madam", Kit said with a small smile, extending his hand.  
The woman, however, shook her head and stepped forwards. "Nonsense, boy. We're practically related now!" with that she hugged him tight while Ella watched in amusement, trying very hard not to laugh.  
"Yes", The Fairy Godmother concluded as they pulled away. "Yes, I suppose you are worth using some magic", she stepped back and smirked at Ella, who blushed a bit. She would have wanted to explain that part to Kit in private.  
"Magic?" Kit asked in confusion, looking between Ella and the woman. "Ella?"  
"That night of the ball", Ella said calmly, looking her husband in the eye. "It was my Fairy Godmother who helped me turn my clothes into that beautiful ballgown. She also provided the carriage and the footmen and the glass slippers", she explained.  
"Which is also why she had to dash out at midnight", the Fairy Godmother explained. "That was when the magic broke."  
"I...", Kit understood. However crazy, he understood. "Oh, darling, I wouldn't have cared", he said gently, smiling at Ella. "I don't care what clothes you wear."  
"Excuse me! That dress took a lot of work!" the Fairy Godmother gasped, seemingly insulted.  
Ella chuckled. "He didn't mean it like that."  
"Of course I know he didn't mean it like that", the Fairy Godmother said impatiently. "I am both of your Fairy Godmother now, so I know everything", she glared at them before smirking. "Now, I must be off. Have a wonderful wedding night!"  
"Thank you", both Kit and Ella said, rather amused. And with that she was gone.  
"She's interesting", Kit concluded.  
"Indeed she is", Ella said. "And we owe her a great deal", with that she leaned closer and kissed him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are awfully short, but it's sort of the point. They're just supposed to be cute little moments between the happy couple :)


	3. The Honeymoon

The honeymoon that Ella and Kit had was spent in Ella's childhood home. It was rather amusing watching Kit in such a common setting, but he did do his best. They had the previous house staff back under employment, and Ella felt everything was just as it should be.

On one particular morning, as Ella was collecting eggs in the garden, she could suddenly hear some banging from the house. She quickly rushed to take the eggs into the kitchen, after which she ran into the living room area to find Kit, her Kit, the King, sitting on the ground, hammering a nail against a piece of wood.

"Darling", she said, standing in the doorway, unsure of what she was seeing. "What are you doing?"  
"Hello", Kit smiled brightly at her. "I'm building you another shelf. Look", he gestured at the books stacked on the table. Indeed, there was not much room left in the previous shelves. "It'll be done soon, I promise."  
"You don't know anything about doing such a thing", Ella said kindly, watching with such love as her husband tried to piece together a few stacks of wood.  
"No, but I can learn", he smirked. "Father never let me do much of stuff like this. It was far more important for me to study a language or practice fencing", he said as he placed another nail next to the wood. But as he hammered, he missed, and hit his thumb instead.  
Ella rushed over to him, watching in shock. It hadn't even hurt. Kit was completely fine, but he was enjoying the attention. He smiled softly as Ella as she held his hand in hers, looking around for something to tie the finger around. "I'm so sorry", she whispered as she grabbed a piece of linen from the table.  
"Why? It was my fault", Kit said in amusement. "And I'm quite alright, my love."  
"You were trying to impress me with this", Ella said with a smile as she tied the linen on the finger. "But you don't have to. I am very much impressed already."  
"By what, exactly?" Kit muttered as they both stood up.   
"Your kindness", Ella said softly, touching his cheek. "Your thoughtfulness. Your just mind, your kind heart", she continued, eager for her husband to realize there was nothing wrong with him. "You are a wise ruler, and such a wonderful husband. You don't need to know how to make a shelf for it to be so", she said as she looked down at the pieces of wood on the floor. "We can clean that up later."  
Kit smiled softly, leaning closer to kiss his wife. "Why? What are we going to do now?"  
Ella giggled as she took Kit's hand in hers (the uninjured one), and began to lead him towards upstairs, to the bedroom where her mother and father used to sleep in. It was theirs now. "I'm going to take care of you", she explained.  
"Oh, I'm more than okay with that", Kit laughed, kissing Ella's cheek as they entered the room, closing the door after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll be able to write some smut again, but today is not the day ;P Unless someone specifically asks for it, I'll be keeping these request fics strictly PG-13.


	4. The Birthday

Weeks passed, and so did months. The king and queen lived happily and peacefully, making sure their kingdom was safe and wanting for nothing.   
On one particular day, as Ella and Kit were in their secret garden again, on the swing, to be more exact, they heard a knock. They both turned their heads to find the Captain entering their secret garden with an apologetic smile on his face. "My apologies, Your Grace, my Queen, but I have a very urgent matter to discuss with His Highness."  
"Oh, alright", Ella said, turning to look at Kit. "Shall I come?"  
Usually Ella would come. They made all their decisions together. But not this time. "Not now, darling", he said as he kissed her cheek. "I'll come back once we're done."  
Kit left Ella confused, but she trusted his judgement.   
"Is everything as it should be?" Kit asked as he and the Captain headed towards the chambers where they usually had their meetings.  
"Almost", The Captain sighed. "We can't seem to get the cake exactly as you requested it", he explained. Instead of their chambers, the Captain beckoned Kit to follow him to the kitchen.  
And indeed, the cake looked rather amusing. Kit had suspected as much. Not every chef knew how to make a cake in the shape of a glass slipper.  
"I understand it was a rather difficult request", Kit said, trying very hard not to grimace as he watched the crooked thing. "Just... how about you turn it into something else?"  
"Such as?" the chef asked, looking rather distressed. "The birthday party is tomorrow, Your Grace!"  
"How about a carriage?" the Captain offered. "It seems to hold some significant meaning to the two of you, does it not?"  
Kit smiled gratefully. "Quite right, Captain. Can you do a cake?" he turned to look at the chef. "I promise you will be accommodated for all your expenses."  
"Certainly, Your Highness", the chef said. "Certainly. Alright, everyone, let's get to work!"  
Kit turned to look at the Captain as they walked out of the room. "I know you think I'm being stupid."  
"No. You're being your own, romantic self", the Captain smiled in amusement. "I'd expect no less."

The next morning, as Ella woke up, Kit was nowhere to be found. Nor was anyone else. She quickly got dressed and headed for the salon where she and her husband had their breakfast, and froze as she saw the table filled with all sorts of pastries. Cupcakes, muffins, pies, puddings, as well as salty dishes such as bacon, eggs and beans on toast. She looked at her husband with wonder. And then she realized it. Of course. It was her birthday. It had been so long since her birthday had been celebrated.  
"Happy Birthday, my love", Kit said softly as he walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you."  
"I love you, too", Ella said, still recovering from her shock as she hugged him tight. "You did not have to do this!"  
"On the contrary, I did have to", Kit corrected as he helped Ella sit down.   
"Is this why you've been so secretive lately?" Ella asked gently as she took his hand in hers, squeezing it. She truly had the most wonderful husband of all.  
"Yes, and I'm sorry about that", Kit said with an apologetic smile. "I just wanted it all to be a surprise. And speaking of surprises..", he grabbed the box from under the table and handed it to Ella. "I do hope you like it."  
Ella blushed, opening the box and gasping as she saw a glass slipper identical to the one Lady Tremaine had shattered all that time ago. "Oh my goodness, Kit!" she gasped as she momentarily let go of his hand to take the slipper into her hand. "How did you...?"  
"Our Fairy Godmother, of course", Kit smiled gently. "She agreed you deserved to have a pair. And you can wear them tonight, if you'd like."  
Ella turned to look at him in shock. "Tonight?"  
"Yes, tonight", Kit smirked as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "We're going to have a ball."

This time Ella's gown was white, with flowers on it, resembling her wedding dress quite a bit. But it was also very much like the one her mother had liked to wear. And as she wore it, with flowers in her hair, she felt as though her parents were with her that night.   
She and Kit cut the gorgeous carriage-cake together, just like they had on their wedding day, and laughed as they fed each other pieces. They knew they should not reuse traditions meant for different moments, but it didn't really matter. Every day was much like a wedding day for them. Full of happiness and love.  
And then it was time for the dance. Kit took her waist in his hand, just like he had that night of the ball, and they danced, spinning and moving together in perfect harmony, just as if they had been dance partners all their lives. And as they finished, everyone clapped, far more joyous than they had been on the night of said ball.  
"My Queen", Kit smirked as he leaned closer and kissed her softly, pressing their foreheads together.  
"My Kit", Ella breathed out, closing her eyes, her heart swelling with love and happiness. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of like this one, maybe :P


	5. Months later

Ella was well aware of her duties to the crown. The kingdom needed an heir. She and Kit had not discussed it much. Perhaps because it put some pressure on their blissful marriage, or perhaps because it was too sensitive of a subject. What if it would not be so? What if they would never have a child? They both wanted to be parents, more than anything.  
It was exactly what Ella was fearing now. They had been trying for months, and nothing was happening. Could it be that she was unable to have children? What would happen then? Kit was an only child.  
She wouldn't dare voice these thoughts to Kit himself. She always hated seeing him unhappy, and every time she was unhappy, so was he. Which was why Ella had been avoiding him in the past few days.  
She knew it was folly. He would love her all the same, no matter what. But still.....   
It had been her Fairy Godmother who had made her see reason. Even if she could not have children, she could not hide from her love anymore. She knew he was just as worried as she was, if not even more.  
So, with courage and kindness by her side, she stepped into the secret garden, and as expected, found Kit there, sitting on the swing, fumbling with his hands. He looked sad.   
"Kit", Ella breathed out, and smiled softly as Kit met her gaze.  
"Have I made you unhappy?" Kit asked quietly.  
"No, not at all", Ella said quickly as she rushed over to him, kneeling before him as she took his hands in hers. "I love you. You do know that, right?"  
"Of course I know that", Kit promised, watching her in confusion. "But... what other reason... what's going on, Ella?"  
Ella sighed, kissing his hands before closing her eyes, gathering the courage to speak her mind. "I'm afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"That I might not be able to give you an heir", Ella said with a shaky voice, looking up at the man she loved. But to her surprise she did not find the similar worry in his eyes. Why was he not scared like she was? Was he not having doubts?  
"Ella", Kit spoke, getting off the swing, helping Ella stand up with him. "I know that you will be able to give me an heir. Sometimes it takes time. It took my parents three years of trying before I was born."  
"Truly?" Ella frowned.  
"Truly", Kit nodded. "My father told me they had the same worries as you're having. But I have faith. In you, in me, in us", he smiled. "Look at all we've been through. Look at all we've overcome. We will have a child, and he or she will be the most loved child on this earth."  
Ella breathed out, smiling brightly at the man she loved. Why had she been so foolish? He was the only one who was able to calm her down in such a way. And he had done so, yet again, just like so many times before. "You're right."  
Kit smiled. "It happens every now and then. Tell me, why didn't you speak to me of your worries?"  
"I was afraid that I'd worry you even further", Ella explained. "And that is the last thing I want. I just want you to be happy, Kit."  
"And I am", Kit said softly. "I am happy, with you. Are you happy with me?"  
"More than happy", Ella promised truthfully. "Happiest I could ever be."  
Kit nodded. "Then... let's not keep secrets like these from each other", he begged. "There is nothing you can't tell me, and I should hope there's nothing I can't tell you."  
"Of course, my love", Ella nodded, kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his chest. "It's a promise."  
Kit smiled into the kiss, holding his wife by the waist. They were going to be okay.  
Kit and Ella both believed this, even without knowing that a few months later Ella would indeed be pregnant with a baby. And that baby would one day grow to be a ruler just as wise and kind as their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! Before/if anyone asks, I was also requested a specific fic about Ella/Kit having a baby, which is why I did not include it here :)


End file.
